Badgerbears of the Caled Wastes
by LionessFeathers
Summary: International post-post nuclear settings - Fallout: Ireland. AU.


**Tags:** OC, AU, Gen

**AN:** Written for the Fallout Kink Meme other wastelands prompt. This is set to take place in southeast Ireland, in what would currently be considered the south eastern Caledonian province. A Webley was a standard issue Army service revolver for the British until 1963.

**Summary:** International post-post nuclear settings - Fallout: Ireland.

**Badgerbears of the Caled Wastes**

Sadie Reed bit her lip and snarled as she kicked at the hulking beast. She had stumbled into the nest of angry badgerbears by accident, following a lead that was supposed to lead her to an old Irish Republican Army weapons cache supposedly in a hollow by the coast, but now she was beginning to regret that decision. She tumbled out of the way and sprung back to her feet as it charged her, large hulking claws splayed at it's side. She swiped at it with her combat knife and it arched back with lightning speed, avoiding the blade all together and sending her tumbling down to the sandy ground and nearly rolling her down the hill created by the badgers digging. In a moment the beast was on her, it's dark fur sending the strong scent of earth (and something else, more sinister, more... decayed) flooding through her nostrils.

Her 'da had said that they were always vicious, even before they mutated, not that he had ever seen one before the Great War. It was just another one of those tales her clan had passed around, and secretly she had always doubted that anything could be this vicious by nature, but with the stinking, slobbering, growling thing bearing down on her, she had to admit that maybe viciousness could indeed be genetic. Luckily for her, that made her pretty damn vicious herself. Her people hadn't survived so long in the Caled wastes without being a little vicious, especially with the constant attacks from across the Great Sea by people who seemed to still be sore that those in the Fair Lands hadn't been so keen on fighting with people a world away for a reason that was more or less forgotten to the ages now.

And so, when she placed a sharp, swift kick into the monsters furry gut, it doubled back in surprise. The space was barely a foot, but that was all she needed to scramble up and out of the monsters grasp for now.

Whirling around she stared the startled beast down, pointing the combat knife at it. "Come on 'en," she said "Come on, you fuckin' gobshite. I don't go down that easy." The nest had started out with five of the things, but now there was only the large male she was fighting left. "I killed the rest of 'em, you ain't going to be any different. I got work to do, and you're keepin' me from it, you boggin' dickbrain." It growled lowly, sizing her up, while she sized up the chances of getting around it to retrieve her Webley from beside one of the slain badgerbears, where it been knocked from her hands as her current opponent whacked her on the back. The male had hung behind and let the females take their turn. When she had thought it was clear and let her guard down, it had ripped its way from the brush and struck her from behind. She had been trained better, and had berated herself instantly, but the damage was done and now she was facing it down in hand to hand combat.

"So then you ugly son of a whore, you ready to meet your maker? Cuz I sure as bloody well am." The beast bared it's teeth and, deciding that it was still prepared to take on the woman before it, lunged recklessly forth again. Too recklessly, it would seem, as she ducked down and plunged the sharp knife upwards, slitting it from gut to gullet. Stinking entrials poured out on her as the over grown badger gave it's death cries, swatting desperately at the empty air above her head before keeling over and rolling down the mound, before coming to a stop at the bottom of the hill and twitching for a moment.

Now it was over. She surveyed the carnage as she attempted to wipe the gruesome mess from her face, neck and shoulders to no avail. Grabbing the discarded Webley from beside the animals carcass, she popped the chamber open to find that it only had two rounds left. Combined with the five she had left in her bag, that left her with approximately "screwed". Now what? Sure, some badgerbear meat would be a nice thing to bring home, but she was hear for some goddamn firepower, and she had ended up wasting what she left from the clan with on goddamn badgerbears. She had a feeling that they wouldn't be too pleased, since the whole reason for leaving had been to be an attempt to find more arms before the people from the east came back for another go.

Sighing she turned her gaze down the hill, towards the waters of the Great Sea, and wondered if things were better elsewhere.


End file.
